Talk:NCIS Database
Article on Gibbs *Would it be ok to replace the Gibbs' article with Leroy Jethro Gibbs/original? it isnt yet up to the Wikipedia standard, but it can be improved. 06:59, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I really don't know what you mean. I can improve that article to a "wikipedia standard", if that is what's needed. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk New skin and logos Hi everyone! I'm Manticore, a Wikia Janitor. We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia). It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. I have taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco here I've also uploaded a new version of the Monobook logo, as well as a logo for the Monaco skin. Let me know what you think about them! Thanks for listening! [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 13:01, 11 April 2008 (UTC) New Main Page? Hello again! I've done a little bit of work on a possible new main page to match the new skin. Check out User:Manticore/Main Page and let me know what you think. Cheers, [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 13:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) * Hi, new main page looks great! Feel free to implement it at any time. But would it be ok to also have improvement drive and agent of the month sections still? Thanks for making the new page, and I like what you've done with the logo and everything too :) 08:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I've added those sections and put it all on the Main Page. I'm glad you like it! :) -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 16:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) "Official Partners" link * Hey, would anyone mind if I placed a link on the main page to the NCIS: Legend Database similar to the link to here from over there? 22:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Jackson Gibbs I made a slight edit to the Jackson Gibbs wiki page. There is a reference to it being likely that he was in the USAF in WWII. There was no USAF in WWII. There was the US Army Air Corps, which only after WWII became the seperate service, the United States Air Force.Laudon1965 (talk) ( ) 00:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Laudon1965 Is your wiki still planning on leaving wikia? Hello, someone on this wikia wrote on the Anti Wikia Skin Alliance Moving page, that your wikia has split? (it was a little unclear) Please remove your wikia's name or add your wikia to the Moved Wiki page. Thank you. Anno1404 (talk) ( ) 22:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) We decided against moving. Since, the page referenced above has been deleted the issue I would argue is moot regardless. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 03:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) checkout the ww2 wiki at: http://wwiifacts.wikia.com/wiki/WWII_Wiki PAGENAME Fonts * Fonts ** BankGothic Lt BT ** BankGothic Md BT If you have one of the fonts above installed then you should see it being used for the pagename / acticle name at the top of the page -- Chief (talk) ( ) 17:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Login issues I can't edit or do anything once I've logged in. What's going on? Two Possible Reasons Social Outsider, there could be two reasons why you are having difficulty, 1. The main page on the NCIS Database is protected so only administrators can edit that page. The majority of other pages on the site are open for all to edit. The only exception are template page which I believe are semi-protected. 2. I too have had difficulty accessing the site, the other alternative to explain your problem is that the server are slower than usual perhaps. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 03:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Missing info In the category 'Love interests of' I miss 2 complete pages: those of Ziva and Ducky. On the page of Tim I miss Amanda (from Endgame episode 7, season 7). Can anyone add these? I don't have pictures. SaskiaB. (talk) ( ) 14:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Update needed This page needs Bishop added to the Character set and the link to Kill Chain updated to Bulletproof and made to work--Ditto51 () 22:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) : Updated the link. Was it not working in any way? Also, i would add Ellie Bishop but i would really like a 12th character page up there, to keep a bit of symmetry... Can't think of anyone though: Mike Franks wasn't really part of the team, or could it be considered that he was from the original NIS? Or maybe i am missing some other option? -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 07:23, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Ok, just though of more options: considering this search (couldn't use Category:Recurring Characters since it has too many articles to comb through), i'm thinking we could also add a 3rd row, with say Fornell, Breena, Delilah, Franks, Dorneget, Burley, DiNozzo Senior... :: Or we could have columns for the Directors (Morrow, Shepard, Vance), then the MCRT veterans (Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee), the MCRT girls (Kate, Ziva, Ellie), and the Forensics (Abby, Ducky, Jimmy). This seems a bit too narrow, being 3x4, so i'd toss in the SecNavs (Davenport, Jarvis, Porter) on the left and recurring non-NCIS agents (Abigail Borin, Tobias Fornell, Hollis Mann) on the right. Maybe even ex-wives (Shannon Gibbs, Diane Sterling, Stephanie Flynn)? :: Which of these three layouts would you all prefer? Or i could start a ... :-) -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 00:52, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The different lists of various characters sounds good, although I wouldn't put the directors first.--Tom Ditto12951 (talk) ( ) 15:41, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Defniantly like the third proposal better.--Ditto51 (Author) 19:43, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do you mean this one? I haven't managed to put any of the missing pictures in there, so i wasn't expecting feedback just yet... :) -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 20:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, Proposal #1 is complete now. Just a few more images missing from the other two, and i can finally get to making that poll. -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 03:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Proposal #2 is up too. I'm sure it could probably use some shuffling, though. ... And now #3 is finished. Adding the poll below: -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 06:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) This web site and the Wikipedia NCIS web site needs serious updating. Here it is Season 11, and a lot of the pages have not been updated.Compaq (talk) ( ) 02:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Season 11 layout |} Users Hey all, I'm glad to see that this wiki still gets used! I used to be a regular updater a good 5 or so years ago. I helped clean a few things up but I haven't done much here in quite a while. If anyone wants to be an admin on this website, drop a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you. Who knows, I might try to come back here and contribute every now and again. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:10, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Update Main Page needs a serious update, Nick Torrees, Alex Quinn, and Jack Sloane need to be added to the main page. The tab needs to add Season 12, 13, 14 and 15 to it's Seasons. Also, what is up with the Gerald Jackson picture in the photo gallery thing? Bhind45 (talk) ( ) 06:18, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Also, what order are all the characters on the main page in? Shouldn't it go Main characters and then recurring characters, it seems very random way to order the characters. Bhind45 (talk) ( ) 13:56, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Or just ignore me, thanks! Bhind45 (talk) ( ) 10:19, January 22, 2018 (UTC) I think you're right Bhind45, it could use a serious update. With the characters Davenport, Morrow, Borin, Shannon, Diane, Porter, Mann and Stephanie could be removed as they are all very insignificant to the overall picture of NCIS and others could be added as well such as Clayton, Jack Sloane, Quinn, Torrees and Delilah. (Xanthe) 12:59, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, I had completely forgot about Clayton oops haha. I agree with you on removing the insignificant characters as well. Thanks for the response! :) Bhind45 (talk) ( ) 13:34, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Well at least somebody is responding. (Xanthe) 16:36, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Style I have to say that out of the many pop culture wikis I've read and contributed to, I despise the episode recap style in this wiki the most. It is normal practice to use an in-universe retelling, rather than the extremely jarring style this wiki uses, which is to describe it as if you were watching it at home on the TV, describing shot changes and so forth as if your deaf and blind great-aunt was sitting next to you. PLEASE, I beg you - rewrite it in an in-universe style, as if these are real people. For examples of where it is done FAR better, take a look at the Star Trek (Memory Alpha), Star Wars (Wookiepedia) or even the Buffy, American Dad, Family Guy or Simpsons wikis. Pages dealing with characters should read like a biography, rather than a list of "in episode 'blah', ....". The "real world" stuff can be left to the Notes/Trivia/etc at the bottom of each page. Here are some examples where it's done well: * https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Hawk_(Lieutenant) - character * https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Remember_Me_(episode) - episode * https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Alpha:Point_of_view - Memory Alpha POV guidelines * https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Maul - character * https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Holocrons_of_Fate - episode * https://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Buffy_Summers - character * https://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gentlemen - character * https://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Michelle_Gellar - actor * https://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Hush - episode PLEASE seriously consider this.